Drivers are often used to control a voltage, current, or power at a load. For instance, a light emitting diode (LED) driver may control the power supplied to a string of light emitting diodes. Some drivers may include a DC to DC power converter, such as a buck-boost, buck, boost, or another DC to DC converter. Such DC to DC power converters may be used to control and possibly change the power at the load based on a characteristic of the load. DC to DC power converters may be especially useful for regulating current through LED strings.
Some LED circuits include multiple strings of LEDs that are powered by a common LED driver. In such cases, control circuits may useful to allow for selection and control of different strings of LEDs at different times. Accordingly, LED drivers may include a DC to DC power converter and a controller that is configured to control switches that can electrically couple different strings of the LEDs to the LED driver. The switches may be used to select different strings of LEDs at different times, and the switches may also be controlled to define duty cycles of the different strings of LEDS in order to more effectively control the power that is delivered to the different LED strings.